Problem: Simplify the expression. $7p(4p-5)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${7p}$ $ = ({7p} \times 4p) + ({7p} \times -5)$ $ = (28p^{2}) + (-35p)$ $ = 28p^{2} - 35p$